Core A will synthesize oligosaccharides derivatives, which are critical for the research projects I, II, and III. The Core is an important part of this program project in that it will provide invaluable oligosaccharides and glycopeptides to determine ligand specificity of carbohydrate-binding proteins and the roles of cell surface oligosaccharides in adhesion. In addition, the Core will provide carbohydrate rhicroarray including heparan sulfate oligosaccharide array for assaying carbohydrate-binding proteins.